Maxie Jones
' Maxie Jones' is a fictional character on the ABC daytime television soap opera General Hospital. Actress history *Chelsea and Kahley Cuff - (November 5, 1990-1991) *Ashley and Jessica Clark - (1992) *Elaine and Melanie Silver - (December 1992-1993) *Robyn Richards - (1993-March 2002; August 2002-July 16, 2004) *Danica Stewart - (March 13, 2002-July 16, 2002) *Kirsten Storms - (May 23, 2005-September 27, 2011; September 5, 2012-present) *Jen Lilley - (September 28, 2011-August 10, 2012) *Molly Burnett - (July 5, 2016-July 29, 2016; June 1, 2018-June 4, 2018; temporarily) Gallery General Hospital - November 5, 1990.jpg|1st appearance Maxie Jones (Chelsa and Kahley Cuff) at birth by Frisco Jones (Jack Wagner) and Felicia Jones (Kristina Malandro) - November 5, 1990 General Hospital - August 13, 2003.jpg|August 13, 2003 General Hospital - August 13, 2003.png|August 13, 2003 - #2 General Hospital - August 15, 2005.jpg|August 15, 2005 General Hospital - June 8, 2006.jpg|Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) in her light green lace bra - June 8, 2006 General Hospital - July 14, 2006.jpg|Lucky Spencer (Greg Vaughn) and Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) - July 14, 2006 General Hospital - August 10, 2006.jpg|Nurse Elizabeth Spencer (Rebecca Herbst), Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) and Lucky Spencer (Greg Vaughan) - August 10, 2006 General Hospital - September 22, 2006.jpg|Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms), Lucky Spencer (Greg Vaughan) and Diego Alcazar (Ignacio Serricchio) - September 22, 2006 General Hospital - December 20, 2006.jpg|Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) falls down the stairs - December 20, 2006 General Hospital - July 15, 2008.jpg|Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) in her pink lace bra - July 15, 2008 General Hospital - March 26, 2010.jpg|Georgie Jones (Lindze Letherman) and Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) - March 26, 2010 General Hospital - March 29, 2010.jpg|Georgie Jones (Lindze Letherman) and Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) - March 29, 2010 A Photo Of Maxie (Jen Lilley) In Her Purple Lace Bra And Her Black Lace Underwear, In An Episode Of General Hospital On November 21, 2011.jpg|Maxie Jones (Jen Lilley) in her purple lace bra and her black lace panties - November 21, 2011 General Hospital - November 21, 2011.jpg|Maxie Jones (Jen Lilley) in her purple lace bra - November 21, 2011 General Hospital - January 22, 2013.jpg|Dr. Britt Westbourne (Kelly Thiebaud) and Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) - January 22, 2013 General Hospital - December 3, 2015.jpg|December 3, 2015 General Hospital - December 17, 2015.jpg|December 17, 2015 General Hospital - July 5, 2016.jpg|Claudette Beaulieu (Bree Williamson Roberts) and Maxie Jones (Molly Burnett) - July 5, 2016 General Hospital - November 20, 2017.jpg|November 20, 2017 General Hospital - December 6, 2017.jpg|Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (Emme Rylan) - December 6, 2017 General Hospital - February 2, 2018.jpg|Nina Cassadine (Michelle Stafford) and Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) - February 2, 2018 General Hospital - February 9, 2018.jpg|Felicia Scorpio (Kristina Wagner), Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) and Mac Scorpio (John J. York) - February 9, 2018 General Hospital - April 10, 2018.jpg|Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms), Peter August (Wes Ramsey) and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (Emme Rylan) - April 10, 2018 General Hospital - April 18, 2018.jpg|April 18, 2018 General Hospital - May 4, 2018.jpg|May 4, 2018 General Hospital - May 25, 2018.jpg|Felicia Scorpio (Kristina Wagner), Mac Scorpio (John J. York), Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) - May 25, 2018 General Hospital - July 9, 2018.jpg|Nina Cassadine (Michelle Stafford), Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) and Dr. Liesl Obrecht (Kathleen Gati) - July 9, 2018 General Hospital - July 27, 2018.jpg|Nina Cassadine (Michelle Stafford) and Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) - July 27, 2018 General Hospital - August 20, 2018 - 3.jpg|Peter (Wes Ramsey), Nina (Michelle Stafford) and Maxie (Kirsten Storms) - August 20, 2018 General Hospital - September 20, 2018.jpg|Michael Corinthos (Chad Duell) and Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) - September 20, 2018 Category:1990 births Category:1990s characters Category:1990s female characters Category:2000s characters Category:2000s female characters Category:2010s characters Category:2010s female characters Category:Jones family Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:Westbourne family Category:Scorpio family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional magazine and newspaper editors Category:Fictional nobility